The Truth About Honesty
Plot Following a mishap in the bathroom involving Topanga using Cory's razor, Cory and Topanga promise to be 100% honest with each other. Shawn thinks that it a trap, and Cory's sudden urge to act like a jerk only makes it worse. At the student union, he harshly rejects Topanga's idea to go see a chick flick. Rachel enters, and invites everyone (including Eric who is there babysitting baby Joshua) to her dinner party with Jack. Even though he agrees to go, Eric manages to become a bit hostile while still asking if she's serving tater tots. He storms out with Joshua, and a girl, Dana, sees Joshua and is interested. She thinks that Joshua is Eric's son, and he doesn't correct her because he wants her to date him. Much later, Jack and Rachel prepare for their dinner party. There is mild tension between them, as Jack eats a rose radish that Rachel had spent 30 minutes carving, and Rachel makes Jack change his outfit. In the hallway, the tension isn't much better. Topanga has a hideous haircut, and Shawn and Angela are present to Cory's constant mocking of it. They enter, and inform Rachel of their honesty pact. She tells them of a game she played in high school that involved people asking others questions to which they had to reply with complete honesty. First, Angela asks Jack if there's anything about Rachel that bothers him. He quickly says no, and the game goes on. Topanga asks Rachel the same question of Jack, and she's says he's too passive. When Angela asks Jack what he thinks of that, he says he doesn't know. The doorbell rings, and it is Eric. Much to Rachel's dismay, he has brought Dana with him as his date. Rachel begins to freak out because there are eight people there and she only has enough food for seven. Shawn tells Eric about the honesty game, and Eric says he learned honesty was very important in law school. As the game continues, Topanga asks Shawn if he could spend one night with any woman, no strings attached, who would it be. Shawn coolly says Angela. Immediately, Angela takes him up on the idea, and the two head upstairs, despite Cory's upset cries. The next question is Rachel's for Cory. She asks him if he could change anything about Topanga, what it would be. Topanga immediately assumes he'll make a joke about his virginity, but he says he'd change her need to be perfect. Topanga becomes upset, and the discussion escalates into an argument about why Topanga went to Pennbrook instead of Yale. Topanga storms out, and Cory follows. In the elevator, Cory and Topanga continue their argument. It all comes down to how Topanga can't understand Cory's refusal to share his razor. She says she wants them to share their lives, and she doesn't understand how that can happen if he can't share his razor. Cory, citing their honesty pact, says that he could never share his toothbrush with someone who refuses to show him her tushy. To Cory's astonishment, Topanga agrees. Meanwhile, Angela and Shawn passionately make out on a bed. Shawn keeps trying to talk, and Angela urges him to remain silent. He says how no one understand it except for them. He gets more bothersome to her, saying how he misses and loves her. She shoves him off the bed, and Shawn realizes he "Cory'd" it up, and that Cory has rubbed off on him. He adds that he can't have sex without an emotional connection, and then realizes that he's beginning to be like both Cory and Topanga. in triumph]] Back in the living room, everyone reenters. Angela and Shawn quickly depart, and Cory enters with his arms triumphantly in the air. Topanga confesses that she showed him her butt. Topanga says she's having a great time, and it's all thanks to their honesty game. She points out that only the honest couples remain, and then, just as Eric tells Dana that he's Batman, she says that Eric doesn't count. In the tag, Cory uses Topanga's deodorant in the bathroom. Topanga's clearly unhappy with it, but lets Cory be anyway. Angela and Shawn enter together, and Angela asks why Shawn is following her. Shawn says he isn't, and that Angela means nothing to him. Skeptical, Angela throws Shawn on the bench and kisses him, then leaves. Shawn stands, pauses, then rushes into a stall for a very cold shower. Notes This was one of the 3 episodes that Disney Channel refused to air. The other two were If You Can't Be With the One You Love... and Prom-ises, Prom-ises. External Links Transcript Available Truth About Honesty, The Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6